Il mare è in tempesta
by haruanto
Summary: Haruka e Michiru nella stagione S, come si sviluppa la loro storia prima della fatidica scoperta dei talismani nella Cattedrale Marina. Una storia un pò cupa, ispirata al magnifico lavoro di Mario Yamada.
1. Chapter 1

La prima volta che successe, è stato dopo la loro prima battaglia insieme. Erano sporche, sudate, le braccia e le gambe ricoperte di tagli, alcuni lievi, alcuni profondi da cui il sangue sgorgava copiosamente. Michiru aveva chiamato lei in piena notte, "Il mare è in tempesta", bastò quella sola frase ad Haruka per correre, l'istinto l'aveva portata a raggiungerla fuori città, in un bosco fitto e scuro, la luce delle tenebre era rotta dai bagliori di luce azzurra che inviava Sailor Neptune con i suoi attacchi. Il demone era molto forte, la strana creatura di cui sconoscevano le origini si era impossessata di un grande albero, scagliava i suoi lunghi rami come fruste, ad ogni colpo schegge di corteccia rimbalzavano ovunque causando ferite alla guerriera dei mari. Era la prima volta per Haruka in quella situazione, un misto di potere e rabbia le attraversava il corpo come una forte scossa elettrica, parole antiche un tempo dimenticate risuonavano nella sua testa, il suo primo attacco le inviò una scarica tale di adrenalina, che nemmeno la sua auto da Formula 1 lanciata sul rettilineo di Suzuka a 300 km all'ora le aveva mai trasmesso. Fu scioccante, ma allo stesso tempo lo trovò grottescamente divertente, una come lei, abituata a sfidare se stessa con la morte, non poteva che essere grata dell'occasione che le era stata concessa dal destino per mettersi alla prova. Ci fu un aspro combattimento, lei e la sua patner volteggiavano tra i rami affrontando il nemico, sferrando calci e pugni, schivando i colpi, lanciando i loro magnifici attacchi. Sembravano nate per lottare assieme, ogni movimento di una era complementare a quello dell'altra, nessuno avrebbe mai detto che fino a qualche settimana prima nemmeno si conoscevano e che quella fosse la loro prima battaglia assieme. Fu la guerriera di Urano a sferrare il colpo decisivo che annientò la creatura malefica, rispedendola nel nulla da dove era venuta. Il bosco era tornato buio e silenzioso, il sottofondo dei sordi rumori della natura era rotto dal loro ansimare, Haruka si avvicinò alla sua patner, era di fronte a lei e poteva vedere i suoi lineamenti con la tenue luce della Luna, il corpo di Michiru era scosso da fremiti, Haruka non riuscì a resistere alla compassione che le provocava quella visione, afferrò Michiru per le spalle e la strinse forte contro il suo corpo. Voleva proteggerla, voleva che smettesse di tremare, voleva... voleva sentirla.

La senshi di Nettuno sembrava completamente svuotata, le braccia le pendevano sui fianchi, dopo mesi di quelle estenuanti lotte da sola, le forze sembravano averla abbandonata. Haruka cercò di scuoterla per riportarla alla realtà, "Michiru! Dai Michiru, è finita, l'abbiamo sconfitto!" , nessuna risposta dalla sua patner, il suo viso terribilmente pallido era inespressivo, tranne che per gli occhi che emanavano bagliori umidi, calde lacrime iniziarono a scendere solcando come un rivolo di latte bianco le guance sporche. Haruka ebbe come la sensazione che qualcosa le si fosse rotto dentro, una fitta di dolore la colpì allo stomaco, doveva fare qualcosa e subito; non era mai stata brava con le parole, l'unica cose che le venne in mente da fare in quel momento, fu di racchiudere il volto di Michiru tra le sue mani e baciarla. La baciò teneramente, come un'amante devoto con l'oggetto del suo desiderio.

Avevano caminato in silenzio fino alla macchina di Haruka, parcheggiata ai margini del bosco, la detrasformazione aveva accentuato il dolore delle ferite, Haruka sentiva la manica della giacca umida, una macchia scura si allargava sul suo braccio. La sua amica non era certo messa meglio, indossava ancora la sua uniforme scolastica, probabilmente non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di cambiarsi, la gonna corta lasciava le gambe scoperte e la bionda potè notare che erano ricoperte di graffi profondi. Un sospiro di sollievo le accomunò nel momento in cui si appoggiarono ai sedili avvolgenti della decappottabile sportiva, ad Haruka ci volle qualche minuto prima di decidersi a mettere in moto, si sentiva incredibilmente esausta. Posò la mano sul cambio e il tocco freddo della mano di Michiru sulla sua la fece trasalire, "Haruka, volevo solo dirti che ho apprezzato quello che hai fatto per me stasera.". Accidenti, ma perché era così difficile guardarla negli occhi! Non sapeva cosa rispondere, si limitò a fissare la leva del cambio, con le loro mani ancora una sull'altra, "Non è stato niente, davvero, non devi preoccuparti e che volevo solo... Ecco, tu eri come assente ed io... Non sapevo bene cosa fare...", Michiru strinse la stretta sulla sua mano, "Stavo annegando nel mio stesso mare e tu mi hai riportato a galla. Non posso dire che per me non ha rappresentato niente". Il cuore di Haruka batteva forte nel petto, le sue barriere erano completamente crollate a terra, sentendo quelle parole, si girò a guardarla, lottò contro se stessa per non perdersi nell'intensità di quelle pozze profonde, di un blu intenso, che le penetravano l'animo, come un coltello caldo nel burro. Fu un'istante che sembrò durare un'eternità, Michiru si avvicinò e la baciò, non così dolcemente come lei prima, ma con fervore, quasi con rabbia e disperazione, come un assetato che cerca acqua nel deserto, aveva bisogno di lei. Haruka le prese il volto tra le mani, rispondendo al bacio con veemenza, la desiderava così tanto, la desiderava dal primo giorno che l'aveva vista su quella pista di atletica, che l'aveva sentita suonare sulla nave da crociera, no, ancora prima, la desiderava dal momento in cui era apparsa nei suoi sogni. Voleva baciare ogni angolo della sua bocca, le mordicchiava le labbra, il mento, scendeva lungo la mandibola con la lingua, giù sul collo e poi di nuovo su a succhiare il lobo dell'orecchio. Le mise le mani sotto le cosce e con uno strattone la sollevò a cavalcioni su di sé. Lo spazio era stretto, la schiena di Michiru urtava contro il volante, ma non le importava, in quel momento era totalmente, incondizionatamente in balia del suo amante. La guerriera dei mari iniziò a sfilarle la cravatta, sbottonava ad uno ad uno i bottoni della camicia accompagnando il gesto con piccoli baci, Haruka le bloccò i polsi con entrambe le mani e le tirò le braccia su, dietro la testa. Il suo sguardo era scuro, torbido, "Stasera sei solo per me", le sussurrò all'orecchio con la sua voce profonda, lasciò andare i polsi e si concentrò sul fiocco di Michiru, lo slacciò e lo lanciò via, poi iniziò ad aprire la camicetta, i bottoni erano piccoli, la cosa si stava complicando, la pazienza non era mai stata una sua virtù, con un gestò rapido sul colletto, tirò forte i due lembi e la strappò fuori dalla sua strada. Piccoli pezzetti di madreperla si sparpagliarono in tutto l'abitacolo, Michiru spalancò la bocca scioccata, ma non ebbe il tempo di protestare, in quanto Haruka era già con la lingua tra le sue labbra, le mani scorrevano sul reggiseno di pizzo, sui capezzoli turgidi e poi dietro la schiena, la accarezzavano spingendola più vicino, con la lingua tracciava una linea umida passando in mezzo ai seni per poi risalire sulle scapole. Con una mano le teneva alzata la gonna, mentre l'altra si insinuava sotto l'elastico delle mutandine, le accarezzò le natiche e poi scese giù trovando facilmente la strada per il suo centro. Michiru era completamente bagnata, ebbe un sussulto quando sentì le dita di Haruka dentro di lei che si muovevano lentamente, le carezze lente della sua patner la stavano portando alla deriva, " Haruka, ti prego! Così mi fai impazzire!", la bionda si scostò per guardarla, un sorriso malizioso sul suo volto, "Voglio vederti godere!", le disse guardandola dritta negli occhi. Michiru si appoggiò completamente contro lo sterzo, Haruka tolse via la mano e le passò le dita bagnate sulle labbra e poi in bocca, il gusto del suo sapore salato era sconvolgente per la bellezza acquamarina, Haruka si spostò in avanti per laccarle le labbra, allo stesso tempo le accarezzava il pube con la mano aperta, lentamente, " Haruka ti prego!", gemeva Michiru, la bionda accolse la sua supplica e le infilò di nuovo due dita dentro, con il pollice girava intorno al clitoride e con il polso andava su e giù in un movimento ritmico e costante. Michiru gemeva sempre più forte, finché non inarcò completamente il collo all'indietro urlando il nome del suo amante. Haruka reclinò completamente il sedile, si stese e l'attirò su di se, la stringeva al petto, accarezzandole i capelli e cullandola come una bambina. Mentre il suo respiro tornava lentamente alla normalità, la dea del mare si tirò su, la sua patner la guardava intensamente, " Cosa c'è?", chiese giocosa, "Sei così bella.", disse Haruka, Michiru scoppiò a ridere, "Bella? Sono sudata, sporca, ferita, ho i capelli arruffati e credo di non essere mai stata così sconvolta in tutta la mia vita!". "È proprio per questo che mi piaci, nonostante tutto, rimani la donna più bella che abbia mai conosciuto.", rispose la bionda, accarezzandole la guancia, quel _Mi piaci_, era uscito dalla sua bocca così spontaneamente, ancora risuonava nella testa Michiru, che ebbe la sensazione che le sarebbe tornato in mente molte volte. La bellezza del mare si chinò e la baciò teneramente, "Ho intenzione di ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto per me stasera", le sussurrò mentre passava la lingua nell'incavo dietro l'orecchio. Le sue mani scesero sul petto riprendendo il lavoro che aveva interrotto con i pulsanti della camicia, man mano che li sbottonava posava piccoli baci sulla pelle che veniva scoperta. Il reggiseno sportivo comprimeva i piccoli seni della bionda, Michiru lo tirò su e passò i palmi delle mani sui cappezzoli, sentiva che s' indurivano sotto il suo tocco, ne prese uno tra le labbra e iniziò a succhiarlo e a mordicchiarlo delicatamente. La lingua continuava a scorrere sull'addome piatto, intorno all'ombelico, Michiru si accovacciò nel piccolo spazio sotto il sedile del guidatore, cominciò a slacciare la cinta dei pantaloni, molto lentamente, casualmente le sue mani si soffermavano sull'inguine, Haruka gemeva debolmente. La senshi del mare, abbassò leggermente i pantaloni e si soffermò ad acarezzare la pelle sotto il bordo degli slip, "Oh cazzo Michiru!", senti la sua patner imprecare impaziente, avrebbe voluto prolungare quell'agonia, ma qualcosa le diceva che la sua amante gliela avrebbe fatta pagare, _Oddio Michiru stai già pensando alla prossima volta! _ Tirò giù gli slip e posò il naso sul piccolo monte di Venere, Haruka inarcò la schiena, Michiru non si fece sfuggire quell'invito, affondò la lingua dentro la sua fessura umida, con la lingua disegnava piccoli cerchi intorno al clitoride, Haruka ansimava forte adesso, "Michi, ti prego! ", era così appagante sentire che anche l'indomabile guerriera del vento, aveva un disperato bisogno di lei, le avrebbe dato quello che voleva, il suo corpo, il piacere, no, non si trattava solo di sesso, le avrebbe dato la sua anima, le avrebbe dato il suo cuore. _Si, Haruka, verrà il giorno un cui per salvarti offrirò in cambio il mio cuore._ Quello strano pensiero le sfiorò la mente, mentre affondava le dita dentro la sua amante, mentre la sentiva gemere e ansimare al culmine dell'orgasmo.


	2. Capitolo 2

Il cielo era così sereno quella sera, il manto stellato brillava intensamente, le sembrò di intravedere due puntini che pulsano in lontananza, uno azzuro e uno giallo, Nettuno e Urano, pensò, "Che sciocca, sono troppo lontani! " _Troppo lontani._.. quella frase continuava ad aleggiarle in testa, fu distratta da un piccolo bagliore, un riflesso sotto il sedile del passeggero. Prese tra le dita il minuscolo oggetto, esaminandolo, un sorriso amaro affiorò sulle labbra, era un bottone. Il pensiero di come fosse arrivato lì, le inviava brividi lungo la schiena,_ Troppo lontani_... ripetè ancora.

\- Flashback di Haruka -

Erano sedute in cucina, entrambe fissavano senza interesse la propria tazza di tè, "Sei stata troppo dura con quelle ragazze, in fondo vorrebbero solo aiutarci", disse Michiru, un velo di rimprovero nella sua voce. Haruka continuava a fissare il suo tè, sapeva che se avesse guardato negli occhi la sua patner, avrebbe perso la battaglia, era sempre così con lei, bastava uno sguardo in quegli occhi acquamarina per far crollare tutte le sue barriere. Oggi no, non voleva, non poteva. "Sono solo d'intralcio per noi, rischiano di compromettere la missione", rispose freddamente. Michiru era visibilmente irritata, allungò le mani sul tavolo in cerca di quelle della bionda, " Perché devi essere così testarda, io penso che Sailor Moon potrebbe aiutarci". Haruka ritirò le mani bruscamente, si alzò e si avvicinò alla grande finestra del salone. Era sera, la città sotto di lei brulicava di luci, di persone, di vita, sentiva tutto il peso del gravoso compito che il destino le aveva assegnata sulle spalle, si sentiva responsabile per quelle persone, loro erano all'oscuro di tutto, ma la loro stessa esistenza dipendeva solo dalle scelte e dalle azioni che avrebbero intrapreso lei e la sua patner. Strinse i pugni istintivamente, "Sailor Moon è solo una sciocca ragazza che crede che l'amore possa risolvere ogni cosa. Lei e le sue amiche non saranno mai in grado di comprendere quello che stiamo andando a fare", Michiru ebbe un brivido di freddo a sentire quelle parole, sapeva a cosa si riferiva la guerriera dei venti, Sailor Pluto le aveva avvisate; _Solo i cristalli dei cuori puri di tre persone, possono risvegliare il Messiah e far apparire il Sacro Graal, sta a voi il compito di trovarli. Ma sappiate che un individuo non può sopravvivere sprovvisto del suo cristallo, egli è destinato a morire, è il sacrificio richiesto per la salvezza dell'umanità. Così è stato stabilito e così sarà. _"E se ci fosse un'altro modo, se avesse ragione lei?", Michiru stava vacillando, lei che era sempre stata la più coerente, la più convinta nel voler portare a termine il compito a loro assegnato, Haruka sentiva che non poteva permetterlo, sbattè forte il pugno contro il vetro, "Non è così Neptune! E lo sai anche tu! C'è solo una via da percorrere e con te o senza di te, IO farò quello che DEVO!". La dea del mare era sconvolta, non aveva mai visto la sua compagna così, non aveva mai usato il suo nome di battaglia quando erano da sole, addirittura a casa. Sapeva che quello che aveva detto era vero, ma per la sua mente era troppo duro da accettare. _Tu non capisci Haruka, io voglio solo proteggerti, _pensò, mentre portava la mano alla bocca per contrastare un singhiozzo. La senshi di Urano continuava a guardare fuori, il suo cuore le diceva di voltarsi, di stringere il suo amore tra le braccia, consolare il suo pianto. Ma la testa le imponeva di non farlo, se lo fai ti perderai dentro di lei Haruka, annegherete insieme nel suo mare, non puoi permetterlo, anche se fa male, sai che non puoi. "Ci vediamo domani a scuola", andò via senza guardarla, Michiru sentì sbattere la porta, poi crollò sul pavimento della cucina.

-_ Fine del flashback_

I venti forti sferzavano la Crystal Tower di Tokyo, quasi come a volerla spezzare, rumori metallici risuonavano nell'edificio deserto. Un'esile figura si sporgeva dalla ringhiera, lo sguardo nel vuoto sotto di sè scrutava il buio, scalfito dalle luci di una metropoli che non dorme mai. "Non è proprio il posto ideale per incontrarsi con quest'aria di tempesta". Una donna dai lunghi capelli corvini apparse come dal nulla, chiunque sarebbe trasalito, trovandosela di fianco così all'improvviso, ma Michiru rimase impassibile, persa nei suoi pensieri. "Avevo bisogno di sentire il vento. Mi mancava.", la donna più anziana sorrise tirando su il bavero del trench, "Ma il vento troppo forte rende il mare agitato", anche Michiru sorrise debolmente, "Il mare sopporta anche la più forte delle tempeste e il vento prima o poi si calma", "Nonostante le apparenze, ho sempre pensato che la più forte delle due eri tu, la ragione prevale sempre sull'impeto.", appoggiò le braccia sulla ringhiera posizionandosi di fianco alla ragazza più giovane. "In ogni modo, perché mi hai chiamato?", "Ho fatto un sogno stanotte, un presagio chiaro come le stelle.", ancora una volta il sorriso apparve sul volto olivastro della donna, "È incredibile quanto tu abbia ereditato dall'antica Neptune, non avrei mai creduto che anche in questa vita, i tuoi poteri premonitori fossero così forti", il sorriso della senshi dei mari era più un ghigno sarcastico, "Avrei fatto volentieri a meno di questi poteri, soprattutto dopo quello che ho visto, mia cara Pluto.", L'espressione amara della guardiana del tempo, rivelava tutto il suo disappunto, "Quando hai accettato il tuo destino sapevi a cosa saresti andata in contro", Michiru si voltò guardandandola negli occhi, "Ho accettato di portare questo fardello per la salvezza dell'umanità, ma non avrei mai pensato che le cose sarebbero andate così, non pensavo che mi sarei innamorata di lei!", la sua voce tremava pronunciando le ultime parole. "Siete destinate ad essere legate l'una all'altra, come i vostri pianeti gemelli, come guerriere sailor e... come amanti", "Quindi tu avevi previsto tutto Set, sapevi tutto sin dall'inizio, anche che non saremmo sopravvisute a questa missione?", lo sguardo di Nettuno era duro e freddo come il ghiaccio, Setsuna spalancò gli occhi amaranto, le sue mani iniziavano a sudare, le staccò dalla balaustra e si strinse nelle spalle, cercando di dominare i brividi, "Tra i doveri che il mio status m'impone, ho l'obbligo di mantenere il silenzio su qualsiasi accadimento futuro e comunque posso solo dirti che il corso del tempo può sempre essere cambiato.", "Allora cambierà Set, io farò in modo che cambi, Uranus vivrà.", il tono di Michiru aveva l'aria di una promessa solenne, la guardiana del tempo era sempre più amareggiata, le due donne si fronteggiavano con il viso tirato, " Neptune hai bisogno che ti ricordi quali sono i tuoi doveri di guerriera Sailor? Hai giurato di proteggere la principessa e difendere questo pianeta per la rinascita del Regno d'Argento!", la voce di Pluto era imponente, quasi non umana, sembrava provenisse da lontano, la sua autorevolezza avrebbe fatto vacillare chiunque, ma Michiru era ancora lì a reggere il suo sguardo di fuoco, senza spostarsi di un millimetro. " Grazie per la tua lezione Sailor Pluto, ma conosco bene qual è il mio compito e intendo svolgerlo fino all'ultimo dei miei respiri, ma non a costo della vita di Haruka, questo non lo farò mai!", aveva alzato la voce senza volerlo, "Lei non sarebbe d'accordo, sei consapevole di questo? ", "Non ha importanza, io la proteggerò a costo di ricevere in cambio il suo disprezzo!", la bellezza del mare si sentì instabile sulle sue gambe, Setsuna provò una grande pena per lei, le si strinse il cuore nel vedere la sua vecchia amica così disperata. "Sei hai preso questa decisione, non sarò io a fermarti, che il destino si compia così come è scritto, non interferirò". Michiru annuì, Pluto si voltò, ebbe un attimo di esitazione, guardò per l'ultima volta la sua amica, "Michiru, vorrei solo dirti che mi dispiace, spero che un giorno mi capirai", poi sparì così come era venuta. Michiru continuava a fissare il baratro davanti a sé, una raffica di vento si alzò impetuosa colpendola come uno schiaffo in pieno viso, "Soffia vento, soffia, ho bisogno di sentirti su di me".


	3. Capitolo 3

Scusate la lunga assenza cari amici, lo so sono imperdonabile, ho iniziato questa storia piena di buoni propositi e poi non so, avevo scritto tanto, poi il mio stupido smartphone ha deciso di cancellare i miei ultimi due capitoli, che mi erano costati fatica e sudore e poi mi sono incazzata così tanto che ho smesso di scrivere. Ma forse lo smartphone non c'entra, probabilmente era un periodo negativo. Comunque adesso che sono in vacanza ho deciso che dovevo riprendere questa storia, anche perché mi piace moltissimo, spero di riuscire a darle la giusta atmosfera un pò cupa che avevo immaginato. Non vi prometto che aggiornerò presto, ma abbiate fiducia che lo farò. Grazie fin da ora con tutto il mio cuore. E come al solito non possiedo i diritti di Sailor Moon e questa storia è solo il frutto della mia fantasia.

Capitolo 3

Fuori pioveva da ore, il cielo non prometteva nulla di buono, la giornata era trascorsa così pigramente, un sabato mattina come tanti, ma dentro di sé sentiva che c'era qualcosa di diverso. Si era svegliata con una strana inquietudine, che nemmeno la pratica con il suo violino era riuscita a calmare, aveva messo su il costume e si era diretta in piscina. Non tutti avevano la fortuna di abitare in un grattacielo con piscina nel superattico, ma Michiru Kaioh poteva permetterselo e aveva scelto quel posto tra tutti i condomini più esclusivi di Tokyo, proprio per la possibilità che le offriva di immergersi nel suo elemento ogni volta che ne aveva voglia. Era così rilassante perdersi nel suo mondo, aveva la capacità di restare sott'acqua molto più tempo di qualsiasi persona normale, scivolava veloce sotto la superficie facendo la spola più volte tra un bordo e l'altro della vasca. Dopo un paio d'ore trascorse a nuotare si sentì abbastanza appagata da concedersi un po' di riposo sulla sdraio.

Avrebbe desiderato tanto una vacanza, una passeggiata in spiaggia, mano nella mano con l'amore della sua vita; due adolescenti normali, un amore banale come tanti. Ma il destino aveva altri piani per loro, in fin dei conti l'aveva sempre saputo, fin da bambina, di non essere una persona normale. Prese dalla borsa una grossa conchiglia, di quelle che si trovano nei mari tropicali, gliela aveva portata suo padre al ritorno da uno dei suoi tanti viaggi di lavoro. La portò all'orecchio, _"Ascolta principessa, se l'avvicini all'orecchio puoi sentire il suono del mare, così anche nelle fredde giornate d'inverno sarà come essere su una spiaggia tropicale."_, le parole del suo amato padre, il suo sorriso, erano un misto di dolore e nostalgia,_ forse fra un poco ci rivedremo papà, sento che il mio tempo qui sta per terminare. _

Sei mesi prima.

La lezione di chimica del professor Tanaka stava annoiando a morte almeno la metà degli studenti della classe, Michiru di solito non era tra questi, essendo uno degli studenti modello del prestigioso Istituto Mugen. Ma quel giorno non riusciva proprio a concentrarsi, Haruka era seduta un banco avanti a lei, aveva il mento poggiato sul pugno e stava mordicchiando una matita, Michiru seguiva con gli occhi la linea sottile delle labbra, sentiva il calore sulle guance, non poteva fare a meno di ripensare a quella notte nel bosco. Erano passate due settimane, si erano viste ogni giorno a scuola, pranzavano insieme, ma la sua amica si corportava come se non fosse successo nulla, non aveva mai preso quell'argomento; era chiaro che per Haruka era stato solo un momento di debolezza, una notte di sesso e nulla più. Almeno questa era l'idea che si era fatta la ragazza acquamarina, la cosa la faceva soffrire, avrebbe voluto parlarne con la sua patner, ma il comportamento indifferente della bionda, l'aveva spiazzata; avevano una missione importante da compiere, forse non era il caso di lasciarsi andare ai sentimenti. La campanella suonò segnando la fine di quella tortura, tutti si affrettavano ad uscire dall'aula, compreso una certa bionda, Michiru ripose con calma le sue cose e si avviò fuori dall'aula, senza accorgersene urtò qualcuno, "Hey abbiamo la testa fra le nuvole oggi", alzò lo sguardo e realizzò di essere finita tra le braccia di Haruka. Le sue guance si colorarono di rosso, le ci volle qualche istante per staccarsi dal corpo della bionda, il suo profumo era così buono, evitò di guardarla negli occhi, "Scusa ero sovrapensiero." Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio imbarazzante, Michiru fece per andarsene, quando sentì il braccio di Haruka che la bloccava, "Hey Michiru, aspetta un attimo, ho una gara di moto questo week end, ti va di venire a vedermi?". Il viso della ragazza acquamarina si illuminò.

Le moto sfrecciavano sul circuito ad una velocità impressionante, tre piloti conducevano la gara sgomitando in un furioso testa a testa, all'ultima curva, la moto che era in coda riuscì a sorpassare gli altri due all'esterno, sfecciando sul rettilineo tagliò per prima il traguardo. La folla esultava, un gruppo di ragazze in prima fila sembrava impazzito, il pilota si fermò ai bordi della pista, tolse via il casco rivelando una chioma imbizzarrita di capelli color oro, sorrideva verso le tribune, i suoi occhi verdi scrutavano tra la folla cercando qualcosa o qualcuno. Era bello come il sole, pensò Michiru e la maggior parte delle donne presenti, il suo viso era caldo, le mani tremavano sulle ginocchia per l'emozione. Nessuno dei presenti poteva saperlo, ma lei si, sapeva che quel sorriso era rivolto a lei.

Michiru raggiunse Haruka nel paddock, non era una gara ufficiale, non c'era il solito affollamento di personale che seguiva il pilota nelle gare di Campionato, un paio di meccanici stavano armeggiando sul mezzo, si voltarono al suo passaggio ed emisero un fischio, Haruka stava parlando con il suo team manager, quando si voltò incuriosito rimase a bocca aperta. Michiru era avvolta in un corto abito in lino bianco, era scollato e con le bretelline sottili, stretto al punto da far intravvedere le sue curve, diciamo che non lasciava molto all'immaginazione. La bionda racer si avvicinò alla sua amica e la prese per mano, "Hey Tenoh, la tua nuova fidanzata è uno schianto!", urlò un meccanico con un sorriso sgembo e volgare, seguito a ruota dall'altro, "Accidenti a te, come fai ad essere sempre circondato da belle donne? Perché non ce la presenti?". Haruka si voltò infastidita, "Chiudete il becco voi altri e tornate al lavoro! Non siete degni nemmeno di pulirle le scarpe!"

I ragazzi borbottarono qualcosa e poi ripresero ad armeggiare sulla moto; "Vieni Michi andiamo in posto più tranquillo", la condusse in una stanza adiacente e chiuse la porta alle loro spalle, c'erano degli armadietti e un bancone con degli attrezzi da officina, Michiru si staccò dalla mano di Haruka e iniziò a girovagare guardandosi attorno. Le sue dita sottili e delicate si soffermarono su degli attrezzi, la bionda non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso, si avvicinò a lei "Cosa c'è che non va? Sei pensierosa." , "Niente, è che questo posto mi ricorda la prima volta che siamo incontrate.", un lieve sorriso affiorò sulle sue labbra, "In realtà non era la prima volta, era la terza e tu mi hai salvato la vita.", anche la bionda sorrise. Michiru si voltò a guardarla, il suo sguardo era denso, malinconico, diede un sorrrisetto ironico in risposta alla sua patner, "Intedevo la prima volta come Sailor Uranus e anche tu in un certo senso mi hai salvato la vita. " Haruka non capiva cosa interesse dire con quella frase, si avvicinò di più a lei, Michiru poteva sentire il calore del suo corpo contro di sè, adesso era bloccata contro il bancone; Haruka le prese le mani le alzò e le teneva contro le sue delicatamente, "Non dovresti essere qui, con questo vestito, non è un luogo che si addice ad una persona come te, sarebbe un peccato sporcare le tue mani d'artista.", la dea del mare intrecciò le sue mani candide in quelle sporche di grasso e olio per motori della sua patner; le strinse forte, Haruka le osservava, sembrava che qualcosa la tormentase, "Non devi preoccuparti per me Haruka, non sono così fragile come posso sembrare e le mie mani sono già sporche. ", La bionda era attonita, guardava la sua amica intensamente, ma Michiru evitava il suo sguardo, il suo viso era triste, "Non dire così, tu sei la persona più pura che abba mai conosciuto, non devi sporcarti con me, non voglio trascinarti nel mio abisso, non permetterò che le tue mani candide si macchino di sangue innocente, tu mi hai salvato Michiru ed io farò di tutto per proteggerti, per tenerti fuori da questo schifo!", lo sguardo della dea del mare era ancora rivolto ai suoi piedi, Haruka le prese il mento delicatamente, la costrinse a voltarsi, "Parlami Michiru, ti prego dimmi cosa pensi.", gli occhi di Michiru erano scuri, di un blu profondo, era incredibile come cambiassero in riflessso al suo umore, passando dall'azzurro di un cielo sereno al blu profondo del mare in tempesta. "Non capisci Haruka, non c'è niente che tu possa fare, siamo condannate al sacrificio supremo, qualcuno morirà e in ogni caso io sarò colpevole." prese ancora una volta la mano della guerriera di Urano, la portò sul suo petto, all'altezza del cuore e la tenne premuta li. "Michi cosa fai? Il tuo vestito si macchierà irrimediabilmente! ", Michiru sorrise, "Non mi importa nulla di questo stupido vestito, non mi importa di sporcarmi, voglio solo che tu senta quello che provo quando sono con te. Perché in realtà sei tu che hai salvato me. Stavo annegando nella mia solitudine, nel buoio dei miei silenzi e poi sei arrivata tu. Come un cavaliere scintillante, hai squarciato tutta l'oscurità, la solitudine, la falsità che mi circondava e mi hai portato a galla. Con te ho respirato aria pulita per la prima volta nella mia vita, con te ho sentito il mio cuore battere nel petto. Ascoltalo Haruka, il mio cuore che batte per te."

Era una dichiarazione sconcertante per la senshi del vento, non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che una donna bella, dolce e piena di talento come Kaioh Michiru stesse parlando così proprio a lei, il maschiaccio, il ribelle, lo stronzo Haruka Tenoh che era stato così egoista da allontanarsi dal suo destino, da scacciarla via in malo modo pur di sfuggire al suo dovere. Non sapeva come rispondere a quelle parole, l'unica cosa che poteva fare era baciarla, baciarla teneramente, intensamente, con tutto l'amore che poteva, con tutta la sua anima, con tutta se stessa. Quando si staccarono, dopo un minuto interminabile, Haruka la tenne stretta a se, "Devi promettermi una cosa Michi, ti chiedo solo questo se vuoi che tra noi due le cose funzionino." Michiru alzò la testa, la guardò impaziente, "Tutto quello che vuoi, io lo farò, sono pronta." annuì. "Promettimi che qualsiasi cosa accada, tu andrai avanti, per il bene della missione non dovrai mai cercare di salvarmi, lasciami indietro piuttosto, lasciami morire se devo, ma CONTINUA LA MISSIONE. " Scandì quelle parole in tono solenne, quasi come per convincere prima se stessa che la sua patner. Michiru annuì con la testa debolmente, "Conosco bene qual è il compito che mi è stato affidato. Farò quel che devo Haruka."


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolo breve che continua a esplorare il rapporto complesso e a tratti travagliato tra Haruka e Michiru. Spero di poter aggiornare a brevi con nuovi sviluppi che si riallacciano al filo logico della storia.

Girò la chiave nella toppa lentamente, nella speranza di non fare troppo rumore, posò il casco nell'ingresso e si tolse gli stivali umidi, con ancora indosso il giubbotto di pelle si diresse in cucina, l'orologio del frigorifero segnava le 02.33; aprì lo sportello, non c'era molto dentro, si chiedeva quando fosse stata l'ultima volta che aveva accompagnato Michiru a fare la spesa, una settimana fa forse? Boh, al diavolo la spesa!Fortuna c'era ancora una lattina di birra, la aprì e la bevve avidamente. Si spostò nel salone, era buio ma le grandi vetrate facevano entrare abbastanza luce, la luna era offuscata da nubi nere, che immagine grottesca, pensò. Si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul grande divano, si passò una mano tra i capelli, nell'altra aveva ancora la lattina, finì il contenuto poi con un impeto improvviso di rabbia la scagliò sul pavimento. Il piccolo oggetto di metallo rimbalzò più volte provocando più rumore di quanto avesse pensato. "Dannazione!", imprecò, passandosi entrabe le mani tra i capelli.

Una figura esile scivolò nel buio accanto a lei, forse aveva i sensi intorpiditi a causa dell'alcol, non era la prima birra che beveva quella sera, ma non si accorse subito della sua presenza, quando sentì una mano fredda sul ginocchio trasalì, spalancando gli occhi. "Sei qui! Scusa non volevo svegliarti.", Michiru aveva il volto pallido, gli occhi cerchiati da due occhiaie scure, sembrava che non dormisse da molte notti. L'espressione di Haruka si fece colpevole, sapeva bene di essere la causa di quell'insonnia. Erano giorni che rincasava tardi, spariva subito dopo la scuola e passava le notti in giro per locali, a volte tornando anche ubriaca. Ma Michiru era sempre lì ad aspettarla in silenzio, non chiedeva niente, a volte si sincerava solo che stesse bene o le portava una coperta sul divano, ormai erano giorni che andava avanti così, non un parola, da quel maledetto giorno.

Haruka aveva una gara di motocross fuori città, in una località ai piedi di una collina, non era esattamente la sua specialità ma aveva accettato di parteciparvi perché lei e Michiru stavano seguendo una pista. Dopo mesi di combattimento contro i Deadh basters, avevano iniziato ad indagare sulle vittime prescelte, avevano trovato dei collegamenti tra di loro e avevano intenzione di anticipare le mosse del nemico, cercando di individuare per prime i possibili portatori dei talismani. Non avendo la possibilità di estrarre i cristalli del cuore, non potevano fare altro che seguirli ed aspettare che il nemico attaccasse per primo. C'era questo ragazzo Kameda, un buon pilota, non all'altezza di Haruka, ma uno che si impegnava a fondo nel perseguire il suo sogno di una carriera nel mondo dei motori. Avevano dedotto da vari indizi che poteva essere una possibile vittima delle cinque streghe e non potevano perdere l'occasione della gara per pedinarlo. Stranamente quel giorno erano presenti anche Usagi e le sue amiche, nonché Mamoru il fidanzato di Odango e il futuro principe. Come avevano previsto le senshi del sistema solare esterno, i deadh basters avevano attaccato il povero Kameda, il realtà il ragazzo non possedeva un talismano, ma la strega Mimete le aveva seguite a sua volta ed attirate in una trappola; la sua intenzione era di dividerle per renderle più deboli e riuscire ad ucciderle. Purtroppo era riuscita nel suo intento catturando Sailor Neptune, Uranus avrebbe voluto correre a salvarla ma a causa della promessa che si erano fatte dovette desistere e mettersi in salvo con Sailor Moon. Neptune riuscì a liberarsi ma un attacco del nemico la fece cadere giù in un precipizio dove scorreva un fiume. Haruka sapeva che le doti atletiche di Michiru e la sua dimestichezza con l'acqua le avrebbero permesso di uscire indenne da quella situazione, ma fu comunque terribile vederla andar giù. E poi c'era quella sciocca ragazza, che continuava a urlare e a imprecare contro di lei, "Perché l'hai fatto? Come hai potuto lasciarla andare? Lei è la tua patner, avresti dovuto salvarla!", quelle parole le riecheggiavano ancora nella testa. "Zitta! Tu non puoi capire!Tra di noi c'è una promessa, se una cade l'altra deve avanti per il bene della missione!". La guerriera della Luna non sembrava convinta da quel discorso, per lei c'era sempre un'alternativa, Haruka rimase stupita dalla sua ingenuità e dalla sua bontà d'animo, ma cos'altro poteva fare? Aveva giurato di difendere la Terra e i suoi abitanti a qualunque costo, era un soldato e avrebbe compiuto il suo dovere anche se aveva il cuore lacerato per avere abbandonato la sua compagna. Con l'aiuto di Sailor Moon era riuscita sconfiggere il demone e a mettere in fuga Mimete, fortunatamente Michiru era riuscita a tirarsi fuori dal fiume e non aveva riportato gravi ferite, se l'era cavata con qualche escoriazione e una caviglia slogata. Ma quella che stava peggio era la guerriera di Urano, il senso di colpa per non essere riuscita a proteggere la sua compagna la stava divorando.

Michiru le accarezzò i capelli dolcemente, Haruka le afferrò il polso bruscamente, la fissò dritto negli occhi, "Perché lo stai facendo? Perché non mi lasci perdere? Non vedi che ti sto causando solo dolore?", gli occhi della senshi del mare erano profondi e pieni di compassione, Haruka allentò la presa e appoggiò la mano fresca di Michiru sulla sua guancia. "Perchè ti amo Haruka, dovresti saperlo ormai?", sorrise debolmente. Haruka l'attirò a sé,posò la testa sul suo petto come una bambina, "Mi dispiace", sospirò, "Quando la smetterai di tormentarti? Avrei fatto lo stesso anch'io lo sai vero?", Michiru la osservava accarezzandole i capelli. _No tu non mi avresti lasciato Michi_, tenne per sé quel pensiero. "E che... Questa vita Michiru, non la reggo più! Vivo un'esistenza doppia, ma allo stesso tempo mi sembra di vivere a metà. La mattina sono uno studente normale, con i miei hobby, le mie passioni, studio per prendere il diploma. Ho una ragazza fantastica, usciamo, andiamo al cinema, facciamo l'amore e poi all'improvviso tutto cambia. Sono un soldato, una guerriera, combatto quei maledetti mostri per salvare il mondo e tu non sei più Michiru, la mia Michiru, sei solo la mia patner nella lotta, sei un soldato come me ed io ti vedo cadere giù e non posso farci niente, devo lasciarti andare per continuare la missione, questa stramaledetta missione!", aveva iniziato a singhiozzare, le lacrime scendevano giù come un fiume in piena. Michiru era sconvolta, non l'aveva mai vista così prima, credo che nessuno si potrebbe immaginare l'indomabile guerriera del vento ridotta in quello stato. Michiru le prese la testa tra le mani, le asciugò le lacrime, "Ssh... Basta ti prego amore, non continuare a farti del male, io sono l'unica che può capirti, affronteremo tutto questo insieme, sono sicura che un giorno quest'inferno finirà. ", "Sei così bella Michiru, così amorevole e piena di fiducia", Haruka le accarezzava la guancia con il pollice, scese giù sulle labbra, la baciò delicatamente e poi la scostò e fece per alzarsi. La dea del mare era frastornata, "Haruka dove stai andando?", la bionda non si voltò, "Perdonami Michiru, non posso più restare qui, ti ho fatto troppo male, ci stiamo facendo troppo male ", si diresse alla porta, mise su gli stivali, il casco e la chiuse dietro di sé senza voltarsi. Michiru si avvicinò alla finestra, dopo pochi minuti vide la moto sfrecciare via lontano per la strade di Tokyo, appoggiò la fronte sul vetro, era freddo, il suo corpo era scosso dai brividi, sentiva molto freddo, era come essere nuda sulla neve in pieno inverno. _Tornerai da me Urano, so che tornerai._


End file.
